Hellsing The Monster and The Cat
by Eric Daoust
Summary: A Powerful being that is with Millennium named Eric -named after me-, his friendship with Schrodinger and His impact on the story. Will this monster end up helping Millennium cause the most hellish war and win or destroy the origination before it starts?


This is my first Fanfiction this is mainly going to swap between the point of view of Schrödinger and Eric (You will find out soon). I wish that you will leave a review and depending on what you say I will continue or not. Also Eric is A character of my own imagination except for the name he is not from my point of view but a character for this story (PS if I continue it will get more graphic and violent thank you for understanding)

Schrödinger was looking for something to do to get rid of his boredom when he thought of a good idea -Or at least a good idea in his mind- he would look thru the Major's room and search his things. Schrödinger took only a moment to be in the dark room. Schrödinger had done this many times before and so far he was never caught but he knew that if he were the punishment would be severe. The first thing he looked at was what was on the small mahogany desk and was disappointed to find nothing he was interested in only a copy of the Art of War and a stack of papers. Schrödinger looked into the drawer next and found something very interesting, the Major's diary.

Schrödinger did not look thru the diary for he already knew that was way past invasion of privacy and he did not want to know what was in there. He took his time to look thru the Closet and threw the white coats and his old SS uniform to the white bed and stared into the empty closet. "Not wery large I thought Is't vould be big not small but zat is ze major for you." Schrödinger said as he shrugged his shoulders. He laid on the queen sized bed and looked to the ceiling and tried to understand the color the Major chose for this room –One half white the other black- the floor was white the roof black in the middle of the room was the line of change.

Schrödinger went back to looking on a small desk that had a TV and CD's next to it and started to look at the CD's. Before he could set the disk casings down there were the sounds of the door unlocking. He did not move he knew he was caught and there was nothing he could do about it for no one besides him in the Battalion except the Major could get in here for there were multiple locks and an alarm system.

Schrödinger was thinking a million thoughts and hit the floor scraping his knee and thinking of a way to fix it. "I never should have left the items out It was a stupid move. Damn this! Damn this!" Than the footsteps got louder.

Schrödinger saw the door open and a newer soldier was standing there looking around the room. He lifted his gun as he saw Schrödinger "Do not move mein fool!" The gun was a Russian Mosin Nagant the barrel showing a black hole that made fear strike the very core of the catboy. The Gun was fired and Schrödinger eyes went wide as the bullet went thru the catboy and the face ripped apart like paper eyes falling thru and hitting the ground making it impossible to tell who it was by the mess of brain matter and what was left of the lower right of the jaw for the rest of the face was shattered teeth and all.

"You are quiet loud and if you do not quiet down I will kill you do you understand?" The voice was dark and menacing but was not deep like if the voice came from a thirteen or fourteen year old. Schrödinger was regenerating and was able to see a shadow at the corner of the hallway.

The Shadow began to move.

There was a person who had a presence that filled the hallway.

The soldier fell to the ground looking at the being.

It was a boy. He was only thirteen or fourteen years old with dark brown hair and eyes dark like an abyss with a twisted smile that was more bloodthirsty and insane than the Major. He was wearing a Nazi youth uniform like Schrödinger's and had two Swords and three pistols that were visible but it was likely that he had more hidden and many bullets.

The boy moved closer to the soldier who had managed to stand up and hold his gun out to the figure "Don't move!" There was distinct fear in his voice. "And if I do?" The Boy mocked the soldier "What will you shoot me, stab me, fight me, you piece of scum if you think that you have the power to hurt me? Try and I promise that you will feel pain unlike none you can understand or even think of, if you don't it will be worse than that."

The soldier foolishly fired his gun.

Before you could even hear the gunshot the dark aura surrounding the figure moved and grabbed the soldier.

It was only a second but the pain the soldier felt was like a thousand years. He did not have the time to scream.

The floor was covered with blood and parts of the soldiers body the intestines sprawled out on the floor in crooked lines the heart crushed and in different pieces but made the shape of the aorta. The lunges were still moving but only because of muscle spasms the head was shattered and spread around the hallway. It was a scene out of hell was the only thing Schrödinger could think of but he was enjoying the site.

Suddenly Schrödinger was picked up by the boy. "What is your name?" The boy did not answer but he walked away.

When the boy reached the hallway and turned his head to the catboy "My name is Eric. We will meet again soon Schrödinger but until then you may want to find a good reason that explains this." The Dark aura dissipated and Schrödinger recognized the boy as the quiet child that spoke with no one and kept to himself and was unknown where he slept even to Schrödinger. He was a monster but he was no vampire weather created by Dok or a pureblood he was a different breed than anything ever seen before.

Schrödinger looked at the wall and wondered what his punishment would be for this he shuddered.

The words echoed thru his mind

The words of the monster

The words of Eric

Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue if you don't like it leave a review –don't be rude please- that tells me a little more about it so I can become better at writing. If you like it leave a review telling me that you like it so I know I should continue.

Thank you in advance.


End file.
